Mending Hearts
by Jonescalypso
Summary: What happened to Ueno and Aki after they were reunited at the university. Includes flashback of how they met for anyone who didn't see the anime. Rated "M"! Not for young viewers! Yaoi. Lemon.


**AN: Ever since seeing "Senpo" (that's what I call it cause I don't like using the full version of that P-word if I can help it) I fell in love with the mix of simplicity and depth that this particular story line carried. I adored it instantly and wanted to write about what I thought would happen next. Another author beat me to it - I read their story and it was like reading something out of my own head! (Except they worded it better than I would've ;) - That story's in my fav's, btw. Titled "Naked" very sweet story, I recommend it. And it's sort of a more detailed version of the beginning of this story. I didn't want to rip the author off though, so i left that part of my story vague for the most part, while still trying to keep my point.**

**I realize many people have not seen this anime so I included a flashback which tells what happens in the cannon. Credit for that goes to the original makers and owners, not me!**

_**I own nothing!**_

**Also! I don't mind critisism but - FLAMERS, GO HOME! YOUR OPINION MEANS NOTHING TO ME SO DON'T BOTHER WASTING MY TIME OR YOURS WITH FLAMING THIS! IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR READING IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT, NO ONE MADE YOU COME READ THIS!**

**Now then ^-^, This is rated "M" for quite predictable yaoi lemon love. That means boyxboy! Don't like, don't read, you've been warned!**

**(And Aki's perspective is REALLY hard for me to do, so i didn't do it from his direct perspective like i did with Ueno.)**

* * *

><p>"Mending Hearts"<p>

...

**(Cannon content)**

(Ueno pov)

When Aki and I discovered each other at the university, and after we'd begun spending time together, I felt a little worried. It was only a matter of time before an old friend of mine would approach and start talking to us. Not that _I_ minded so much, but I didn't know how well Aki would take to strangers. His demeanor was calm and he was quite polite - but strangers, it turned out, had never been good to him. And what's more, suppose we all got to chatting cheerfully, eventually someone was bound to ask how Aki and I met. And _that's_ what worried me. I supposed I could just say I met him there at the university… it wasn't entirely a lie since we "formally" introduced ourselves there. But I would never tell a single soul how we originally met. How could I? It was traumatic for me as well as shameful and humiliating. And I _know _Aki didn't want anyone to know. The very idea makes me shiver. No, I would never do that to him. The poor guy had been through far too much already.

Anyway, it was enough that _we_ both knew, wasn't it? I know _I'll _never forget that day, and I'll never be able to look at rabbits the same way again… At least Aki's personality keeps me from disliking them.

You see, I had been told Aki _was_ a rabbit. That's how I came to meet him. I was a pet sitter and had been given the job of sitting a rabbit; named "Aki-chan" the owner said. I never met that man - and I hope I never do - but I had talked with him over the phone to arrange the job.

I remember being excited to meet the little critter. I love animals, so the part-time work was perfect for me; but I usually watched dogs and cats, so a rabbit was a real treat, I thought.

I'd been given the address and told where to find the hidden key. I went into the apartment, calling for the rabbit… but it didn't come. I was confused at first, but then… oh, this still chills me… I heard a thumping from inside the closet. I thought to myself, 'S_urely _he wouldn't keep his pet in _here?'_

But I was quite wrong. In more ways then one! For when I opened the door- well, nothing could've prepared me for that. There on the closet floor - bound, gagged, and naked - was a man! A pale man with silvery hair and narrow mahogany-red eyes. I was horrified! I thought it was a _corpse!_ But then he moved.

I quickly removed his gag and untied his feet, but I had no key to the handcuffs. I asked him if he knew where they were, and that's how I found out just what I had gotten into…

Apparently this man _was_ "Aki-chan" and I had been tricked into going there for the amusement of the man who'd hired me. I learned that Aki was used to strangers coming to him and that he was expected to have _sex_ with them, or risk severe punishment from his "master". My head was reeling. I couldn't believe any of this was happening, let alone to _me. _Well, long story short, Aki told me we would both be in big trouble if we didn't comply with the set expectations. He made his attempts to assure me that everything would be fine and… well, you can guess.

The weirdest part was I'd never been with a guy before or even _thought_ of myself with a guy. And here was this man, who I'd never met before, taking the lead in a direct sexual act. I was too stunned to stop it from happening, and as it went on… I guess hormones can really change a perspective. I began to relax a little, and though the entire situation was terrible in itself, I couldn't help but enjoy the experience in the moment.

I don't know what it was about him. Maybe his calm composure, maybe his confidence, maybe the fact that he was really hot! I don't know, but we soon switched roles and somehow I took charge. Something in this changed Aki too, I think. He didn't mind at all and somehow, I think he enjoyed it as well. I took care not to be rough with him, after all I didn't even know the guy...

When we were finished it got really quiet, and there was an air of melancholy in the room. I didn't know what to do or what to say. He told me I had better leave at that point, since his "master" was nearby. I asked if that man was forcing Aki to stay there… He couldn't answer, but merely nodded. I felt terrible. I felt like I'd used someone and was supposed to just walk off like it had never happened… but I couldn't do that. I tried desperately to think of something positive or comforting to say. _Anything. _But I was at a complete loss. I remember getting ready to leave, and I turned to look at him. He had his back to me, sitting cross-legged on the floor, hunched over. There wasn't even so much as a blanket that I could wrap around him. At the risk of sounding completely weird, I had to ask him if he would be alright. He glanced back at me, then turned forward again.

"Thank you," he said kindly and quietly. "It felt good."

And that was it. To this day, I don't know if he meant the sex or my concern felt good, for all I know it was both. But I had no other real choice. I ran out of there and felt awful for the next couple of days.

On top of everything else, I was fired as a pet-sitter. So I wouldn't be able to spend time with the cute animals anymore, and I had no job. I was really bummed. But under it all, I couldn't stop wondering about that guy, Aki. I wondered what happened to him, whether or not he'd really be alright. No sooner had I wondered this again in the cafeteria at the university, then someone sat across from me at the table. I looked up - and about had a heart attack!

There was Aki! - dressed in brown pants and a black turtleneck. His right arm was tightly bandaged and hung in a sling, and bandages wrapped around his head held a gauze patch to his right eye. He smiled warmly at me though, as if he _didn't _look like he belonged in a hospital bed. I leaned forward and asked how he'd gotten there, to which he merely answered he had enrolled as a student like me. He briefly admitted he'd been beaten by his master; that it was his "punishment for disobeying, along with being thrown out." Then he kindly asked if I'd be willing to treat him to lunch. I agreed, though I had to manage my finances pretty tightly for a while.

**(end of cannon)**

Since then, we've spent much of our time together. I couldn't help but feel responsible for his current state, regardless of whether or not he agreed it was partially my fault.

After about a week, I noticed he didn't seem to be getting any better. He always insisted the hospital wasn't an option. I couldn't really blame him, money was tight everywhere and I had _no_ idea how much he could have. I never saw him hanging around with anyone else, it seemed to just be me. I didn't mind that at all. I found that I liked him, and he seemed to like me; but I worried for him. He lived by himself, though he never showed or told me where. And if the guy who'd abused him before was as controlling and hot tempered as he sounded, who was to say he wouldn't change him mind and try to get Aki back? That thought made me ill. He'd managed to get away, I couldn't let him be taken back, I just couldn't.

Despite all that had happened to him, Aki seemed like a really nice person and he was always cheerful. Well, as much as could be under the circumstances. I knew he was suffering from those injuries, but he kept insisting he was fine and didn't want me fussing over him. But you've got to draw the line somewhere.

I asked him to come to my place. I only ever saw him at school and offered to walk home with him, but he'd only let me go so far. He would make me promise not to follow him but never told me why. If not for the fact that he came to classes with clean clothes, I'd have thought he was homeless. He agreed to come with me though, and I did my best to make him comfortable at my place and tried to keep his mind off his pains while he healed. The more we talked and got to know one another, the more I admitted to him that I felt comforted knowing he wasn't left alone, especially in his fragile state. He said nothing to this but looked very touched by my words. I told him he was welcome to stay with me as long as he needed to. My home wasn't much, just a small apartment with a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and small area by the front door that served as some kind of living room. But I was willing to share the space if it meant he'd be safe.

He seemed reluctant but agreed after a while. Through conversation he told me that he liked me and enjoyed my company. The more I said about wanting him to get better soon, the more relaxed he became around me. So he sort of moved in, gradually bringing a few of his things: mostly some clothes and his school stuff as well as the hygienic necessities. Though my place was small, I made as much space for him as I could. And it seems to work. For you see, he's been with me for almost three months now. We're both quite used to each other; I still enjoy having him around and he still acts like he enjoys being near me. Indeed, he's _often_ near me. He's a bit of a recluse at school, though I can't say I blame him. And _I've_ become rather protective of him. I'm sure he could handle himself, he's definitely in fit shape, but at least until his injuries heal I make it my business to keep any and all offenders at bay. Though I've yet to meet anyone who's wanted to mess with him.

The good news is he's finally almost healed. He had massive bruising under his clothes when I first invited him to my place. I never saw these at first until I offered to help his wash. The poor guy was having great difficulty moving around and there was no reason for us to feel so shy that I couldn't help him. Honestly.

It took a couple of weeks of him living with me before I saw any real progress, but he never once complained. He tried to do as much on his own as possible and was always grateful for anything I did for him. He never asks for much. As for work, I've managed to find a few odd jobs sitting for animals, but I'll have to do a lot more before my references will get me back to where I was. Aki promises he'll get work as soon as he's better. I still can't imagine what sort of work he'd get into…

Hopefully he'll find something unlike what he had to do before… I doubt he'd ever want to, he says he has no intention of living like that ever again. It's sad though, he's so accustomed to having to sleep with people that the lack of it got to him quickly. Not that he enjoyed sleeping with strangers, of course not, but the constant acts of sex became routine enough that… well, we haven't slept together since that one time. He's wanted to. He's tried to seduce me into it many times, but I keep telling him "No, not until you're healed." I just don't want to hurt him. I know he'll never admit it if I do, and I couldn't forgive myself if I did. I told him if he still wants to when he's better then fine, but not before. It took a few times reminding him but he caught on and stopped trying. However, urges are urges, and quite often I've found him in the bedroom, pleasuring himself. I never linger, so I don't know if he knows I've seen him.

I wouldn't be bothered if not for the fact that it reminds me that he was a sex slave. I've received little tidbits of information about what he went through before I met him, but he never talks outright about it, and I don't have the heart to ask. It's all too horrible to think of, having seen him in that situation just the one time - the sorrow on his face. And especially now, knowing what a great guy he really is, it breaks my heart that someone would do that to him. So I've never said anything about the times I saw him. After all, he did try to bring me into it and I said no. I can't ask much more of him right now.

Though that hasn't stopped all the cuddling. Oh my goodness, he loves to cuddle. This has actually spurred on our inside joke about him being a rabbit (yes, it's become an inside joke, that's just how good-hearted Aki tries to be). He's still a lonely person with only me for company, and he likes to sit by me on the couch when we read or watch a movie, or even just talk a little. He often sits very close to me or leans against me, and has fallen asleep that way more times than I can count. I'd offered my bed to him when he was hurt and we sort of took shifts in sleeping in it, just because I didn't want to make things seem weird between us. But several times he'd said I could stay in the room, which I took to mean he wanted me to stay until he fell asleep. After about a month, he called me on the sleeping shuffle and we somehow ended up sleeping side by side in the bed with no physical action. So I began to relax and get used to it. As long as we were both okay with it, the less awkward things were, the better. But I've often woken up to his good arm being wrapped around me or his head snuggled up to my shoulder. I'm used to it by now though. And in truth, I think I like it. And I know why _he_ loves it: I wouldn't bet a single thing that that terrible creep gave him any genuine affection at all, not when he went power mad anyway. Poor Aki got used time after time by all these people and was just left alone. I often wonder if any of them were rough with him. If they'd hurt him, or mocked him. I can never think about it for long though, so I just hold him or let him curl up next to me. I'm determined to never treat him like those sick pigs. I'm not justifying myself sleeping with him like I did, but I at least did it with as much sincerity as possible.

And Aki never talked about any family or friends of his … I've come to assume I'm all he has, until told otherwise. So I let it be. Everyone needs affection.

…

After almost three months of living together, Aki's injuries were almost completely healed. His eye patch and head bandages came off after a couple of weeks, leaving only a few tiny scars. But you can't really see them unless you're looking for them and his hair usually covers them anyway. The awful bruises in his abdomen took about a month and a half to go away - that bastard really had beaten Aki worse than I thought. But now all was better and his arm was the last to go. It had long been out of the sling and he said it didn't hurt nearly as bad as before. I called him on this because he kept saying it didn't hurt even when I knew it did; he simply laughed and admitted I was right. His arm is still wrapped though. It's in a thin brace under the bandages to be sure it heals properly, but he can use it. We're just careful with it.

One day, after classes, we'd spent several hours in the library as we sometimes did. It was early evening when we headed for home. My apartment was several blocks away and it took ten to fifteen minutes to walk there depending on how fast you went. As we passed by the outdoor eating area, a couple of my friends called out to me and waved. "Ueno!" "Ueno-kun!"

I waved to them and they signaled for me to come over. I hesitated.

"You should go say hi," Aki said next to me.

"Huh?"

"You haven't spent much time with your friends, you should really catch up with them."

I looked back at them. "… I don't know."

"Go on," Aki smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Where are _you _going?"

"Home," he said as though it should've been obvious. I suppose it should have.

"You don't have to leave, Aki-san," I said. (I've taken to calling him that since "Aki-chan" feels to me like his slave name.) "I'll just give them a call later."

Aki shook his head, "You can't just ignore your friends. I'm sure they miss you, so go spend time with them. I'll be fine, I get to see you a lot more than they do." He smiled at me affectionately.

I shifted my weight and looked back at the others. "You sure?"

"Go, go," he said. "I should have dinner started when you get there, ok?"

"Alright," I said, defeated. He began to walk away. "You have your key, right?"

He slipped his hand into his pocket and held the key up before putting it back. I sighed and headed toward my friends.

"_Took_ you long enough!"

"I'm sorry," I said. "Had something to take care of, as usual," I shrugged and smiled. "What's up?"

There was apparently a lot to chat about, everyone wanted to talk at once. It felt a little refreshing to be around different people, but at the same time I knew I'd get bored of it before too long. Somehow we'd gotten on the topic of high school archery finals - I guess one of them had a younger sibling competing - and out in the distance we heard sirens. It wasn't unusual, we barely noticed until they got so loud that we all turned.

Two cop cars sped by and someone made a crack about high speed chases. Sirens rose again and an ambulance went by in the same direction. I frowned slightly as they went by, but didn't let my mind run off to unwanted thoughts. The chatter went on as I looked vacantly toward the road. Someone rode up fast on their bike and sped past us, to another group of students.

"You guys, someone got hit!" he said.

"_What?_" they all yelled.

"Yeah, a car ran into someone, traffic's at a complete stop! Come on!"

"Where?" A girl asked.

"Just up the road." The biker turned and pedaled quickly in the direction he'd come from. Most people who had heard made loud exclamations and repeated the news to everyone around them. Several people headed after the biker. I was numb. I couldn't move, could barely think. I stared at the road with the biker's words repeating over and over in my head. Another ambulance sped by.

I jumped as a hand grabbed my shoulder and shook me, "Ueno-kun!" I looked into the concerned faces of my classmates and realized I must've been petrified. I shook my head and moved away. "I-I …have to…" I pointed my thumb up the road and turned.

"Wait, I'll come with you," the taller of my classmates said, quickly turning to the group before following. But I didn't wait. I saw students up the road heading to the site, and the traffic build-up had already reached this far back. I hurried forward, jogging, running. _It couldn't be,_ I told myself. _It couldn't be it couldn't be it couldn't! _He'd left me roughly ten minutes ago. He would've been farther than this. But it took longer to get there than I thought. The longer it took, the more scared I became.

Behind me I could hear my classmate was calling my name, but I saw the flashing lights ahead and couldn't stop. Traffic was indeed at a compete standstill, flares burned on the road, crowds were gathered on either side. People were yelling details of what little they knew at the same time everyone else was asking what had happened. I pushed my way through as best I could, but it was getting tightly packed. Police were blocking people from getting out on the road. I tried to get up on my tiptoes to see anything at all.

I saw dark stuff on the road. I saw a car with dark stuff on it. I saw the back of it crunched as the next car had run into it. I saw paramedics crowded around someone being raised on a stretcher, but I could see no sign of the person lying on it. They quickly moved it into an ambulance, shouting orders all over the place. I strained to hear over the people near me; one of the men ran to the driver and gestured wildly with his hands.

"Go, go!" I heard. The driver said something but the paramedic shook his head, "Go now, he can't wait! Go! He can't wait!" The others shouted quickly to one another and shut the doors as the ambulance turned its siren back on.

"He"? So it was a male?

I felt cold. My chest felt too tight. As information leaked from mouth to ear in the crowds, I heard the word "student" rise several times.

_No… _

It felt like the blood ran right out of me. _No…_ I turned around and looked at my friend, completely horrified. He looked puzzled and asked, "You think it was a student?" I just stared at him. He looked at the ambulance as it began to drive away and looked back at me, realization must have dawned on him because his face fell.

"Ueno…" he said.

I shook my head and turned back to the road. Police were moving people farther back so that there was a brief moment where I saw the dark stuff again. I felt sick.

Blood. There was a big puddle of it on the pavement, and all over the front of that car.

_No… No, no, no no no._

I looked after the ambulance, then up the road in the other direction. One block over turned onto the road that led to my apartment. I looked back… and forth again. _He could have made it. He could've made it._

"Ueno."

"They don't think he's going to make it…" My attention snapped to one of the officers talking to the people in front of him. "They said he's hurt so badly, he most likely won't make it to the hospital. We have to keep this area clear!" People's hands covered their mouths. Yells, protests, curses….

I shoved several people out of the way. "Who was it!" I demanded.

The cop shook his head and tried to move me back but I stared hard at him, wide-eyed, desperate!

"Who was it! _Who?" _The officer did a kind of double take and saw the urgency in me. He shook his head gravely.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before. All I know is it was a student, a young man, and I saw light-colored hair, that's all I-"

I cried out and quickly backed away. I thought I would faint for sure. I collided with someone who grabbed my arms, "_Ueno!" _my classmate said forcefully.

I shook my head again, and again, and again… _No… _I looked after the ambulance, which I could no longer see. I couldn't catch it on foot! I didn't have a car! He might not make it that long!

I turned back up the road. It was all I could do.

"Ueno!"

"It's all I can do…" I heard myself mutter. "It's all I can do…" I broke away from him and charged through the people, ignoring the protests and angry insults. I ran past the last of the officers then cut across the road, climbing right over the hood of someone's car. The driver honked angrily at me but it just made me run faster. It was still a five minute walk to my place, and I sprinted toward it.

My heart felt like a lead bomb that would explode any minute, but I couldn't stop. I used all the muscle strength in my arms and legs to get me there as fast as I could. Finally, I saw my apartment building up the steep hill and worked with all my might to reach it. To the fence, up the stairs, several doors down to my door. It was locked!

I was too panicked to get my key. I rammed myself against the door. Twice. Three times. I stepped back and ran against it as hard as I could. The woodwork was old and a chunk of it broke away. I gave the door as hard a kick as I could and it opened.

"_Aki-san!" _I shrieked. I didn't see anyone. I ran to the kitchen but it was empty too! "_Aki-san!"_

I ran toward the bedroom doorway and almost collided with someone running out. I stopped just before I hit them and stared into Aki's freaked-out face. I let out an odd mix of gasp and exhalation and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>(Aki's pov)<p>

*_Bam!_*

The first bang against the door made him jump. The second one made his heart race. Aki turned himself on the edge of the bed, trying to think of where to hide. He thought it was a burglar. Or maybe… no, it couldn't be.

*_Bam!_*

Had his old master come to take him back? How did he know where he was?

*_BAM!_*

He heard wood break and his heart pounded in his ears. They'd gotten in!

"_Aki-san!"_

Aki's mouth fell open. Ueno? He sounded hysterical. Aki could hear him panting even from the bedroom.

"_Aki-san!"_

He got up so fast he nearly tripped and hurried to the doorway - almost colliding with Ueno. Aki gasped in surprise and Ueno made a weird noise like he couldn't breathe, then his eyes closed and he crumpled to the floor.

Aki stared down at him, shocked, and sank to his knees. "Ueno? Ueno-san!" He grabbed the other man's shoulder and shook him, but he didn't move. "Ueno-san!" Aki shook him harder and tried to slap at his face without hurting him. He checked Ueno's pulse: it was going crazy! Aki pressed down on his chest, not knowing exactly what to do. "Ueno-san!" Aki shook him again and grabbed his ear, pinching it as hard as he could; that's what his master did whenever he thought Aki was pretending to be asleep to ignore him.

"_Ueno-san!" _he yelled by the brunette's head. Ueno's eyes flew open and he gasped loudly. Aki jerked his hand away and backed up a little.

Ueno sat up and took a few gasping breaths then held his hand to his ear, checking if it was bleeding.

"I'm sorry," Aki said, trying to sound calmer than he felt. "You didn't wake, I was afraid."

Ueno looked at him, breathing heavily, "A-Aki-san…"

"You broke your door." Aki looked past him at the open door and the chunk missing from the frame. "What happened?"

Ueno grimaced as though he were hurt or about to weep, but took a deep breath and tried to focus. "The car- I thought- they said it was a student!"

"What?" Aki looked hard at him, trying to understand.

"He got hit - that guy-" Ueno ran his hand through his hair and looked vacantly at the wall. "A young man, a student! They said he wouldn't make it. And I saw all the blood -"

Aki's face fell as he realized why his friend had been so panicked. "… You thought that-?"

"I thought…" Ueno buried his face in his hand, "You hadn't left that long ago. The cop said he'd never seen the student before…"

Aki felt pain in his heart, "Ueno…"

He looked up at the silver-haired man, still struggling to breathe correctly. His eyes glistened. "You're really here, right? I'm not imagining you?" He reached out and grabbed Aki's sleeve, then his actual arm.

"Of course I am," Aki said carefully, putting his hand over the others'. "I'm fine."

Ueno slumped against the wall and sighed heavily. Sweat glistened on his brow.

"You ran here, didn't you?" Aki asked.

He nodded.

"Come on." As best as he could, Aki helped Ueno to his feet and led him to his bed. Ueno sat down on the side of it and held his head in his hands.

"I'll be right back," Aki said, and went back out to inspect the door. He was surprised - and a little relieved - that the neighbors weren't poking their heads inside. People certainly kept to themselves around here. He had locked the door when he got in, like Ueno asked him to always do whether or not Ueno was home. Aki guessed the tanner man was too panicked to use his own key. The latch from the doorknob had nothing left to fit into, but the dead bolt was high enough it could still work. Aki locked it and searched for something to plug up the hole by the knob. It was mediocre, but it would keep out the draft for one night. He then went to the kitchen and got some water before going back to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway. Ueno was on his cell phone.

" -he's here… Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, I uh… think I'm just gonna lay down for a while… Yeah. I will… bye." He hung up with an awful sigh and Aki came in, offering him the water.

"Thanks," he said and drank it eagerly. Aki knelt down and took his shoes off for him. Ueno set the empty glass on the floor, then his hand was on the pale one's shoulder. Startled, Aki looked up; Ueno's face was sad.

"What?" Aki asked softly.

He shook his head. "If it had been you…"

"Don't," Aki said, taking the brunette's hand in his own. "Don't do that."

Ueno's head sunk.

"You… were that worried? About me?" The evidence was right there in front of him, yet Aki still couldn't believe it. Ueno's shoulders hunched up as though he were holding something in. Aki caressed his calves.

"You should rest, Ueno-san."

He didn't respond. Aki raised his hand and gently lifted Ueno's chin until he looked at him, "Alright?"

"I can't sleep."

"Yes you can." Aki tugged the sheets down and looked up at him expectantly. "Come on."

Too worn out to argue, Ueno pulled them back the rest of the way and let himself fall gracelessly onto the waiting mattress. Aki brought the blankets up over him.

"Do you want anything? More water?" Aki asked. Again, Ueno didn't answer, just stared vacantly at nothing. Aki tilted his head, questioningly.

"I can't believe that guy got hit."

Aki sighed quietly, "Accidents happen."

"They don't think he'll make it. And all that blood- he might be dead already."

"It's no good to think like that," Aki said. Ueno continued to stare at nothing, his eyes shimmering. Aki knelt down in front of him and the tan one finally met his gaze.

"What if-" Ueno flinched at the quiver in his own voice. "What if he has someone waiting for him?"

"What?"

"I thought it was you and I panicked. I was lucky but-" he swallowed the lump in his throat, "-someone else may not be. What if he has a friend or… someone who loves him? They'll be waiting for him and he won't be coming home." The corners of Ueno's mouth pulled back and a tear slid down his cheek. "Not ever again."

Aki didn't know what to say. His face was sad as he reached out and lightly touched Ueno's hand.

"I've never known anyone with a heart like yours… You don't even know who it was and you're sad for him and his loved ones?"

Ueno sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for caring about someone," Aki said. "Your tears are not bad. What happened is a terrible thing all on its own, and you're already exhausted as it is."

Ueno looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard," Aki went on. "You keep putting me before yourself. Then you go to school and then watch those animals… You haven't slept properly in weeks."

Ueno wiped at is face again and sighed. "I'm fine."

"Mm-mm," Aki shook his head. "You need to take care of _yourself_ now. You've definitely earned the rest."

"But you-"

"Will be just fine," Aki said matter-of-factly, giving that smile Ueno liked so much. "Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere."

Ueno let his gaze fall and linger on the floor before forcing his eyes shut and turning his head into the pillow.

…

For a while, Aki sat on the floor watching his roommate sleep. Not for the last time, he thought back to the day he'd met Ueno. The circumstances were unfortunate in and of themselves, however Aki would go so far as to say that it was the greatest blessing he'd ever received. He still couldn't believe he'd been so fortunate to have someone like Ueno brought into his life.

For a time, Aki wasn't sure how long he would have to endure his miserable life as a "pet". Months? _Years?_ During his recovery moments on that wooden floor, he had thought that to be very possible. But something about Ueno had given him the motivation and determination to break away right then… Why had that been?

Aki got up and moved around to the other side of the bed, lying with his back propped against his own pillow, careful not to wake the man beside him. He looked at his companion for a while then looked thoughtfully across the room, asking himself that same question. Ueno had been different from all the others that Aki was ordered to please, this was evident right from the beginning. For one thing, he was the first one to ever be _tricked_ into coming there under false pretenses. His shock and horror over the whole thing made it clear he had never intended to come and be pleasured. Despite this, he had immediately shown compassion and care toward the captive man, offering only his help without so much as a snide remark about finding Aki cuffed with no clothes. Aki hadn't been happy about the new visitor, he never was when they came, but felt more forgiving when he learned he'd been marketed as a "rabbit". It was an honest mistake.

Too bad for the pet sitter, he had no choice but to go through with it all the same, or else they would both be in trouble. And then what? Would his master have made Ueno into a pet as well? It was possible, Aki thought, though he wasn't sure if Ueno would tolerate such treatment. Probably not. He was stronger than that, surely. Aki made a sad smirk as he glanced over at the sleeping form again. Yes, he was definitely stronger. Aki never stood up to his master before he'd met this young man. It must have been his strength that inspired Aki to finally say enough was enough… but when exactly had he _displayed _that strength?

The pale one's thoughts were cut off as their subject stirred beside him. Shifting groggily and rubbing at his eyes, Ueno turned and looked around the room. He spotted Aki behind him and muttered, "Hey," before rolling onto his back.

"You're awake already?" Aki asked quietly. "It hasn't even been two hours yet. I thought you would be more worn out than _that."_

Ueno sat up and scratched his head, "I told you I couldn't sleep."

He yawned and Aki chose not to point out that he _had _just been sleeping - deeply enough not to have moved an inch the entire time, even - instead he suggested, "Your thoughts must not have let you rest."

"What are you doing anyway? Have you been here the whole time I was out?"

Aki nodded. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

Aki looked down at the covers, a small smile tugging at his lips, "That day."

* * *

><p>(Ueno's pov)<p>

I sat still for a moment, not sure what this would bring up. "Yeah?" Aki looked up at me. "Good or bad thoughts?"

The silver-haired man smiled bigger and nodded, "Good thoughts."

I let out a small breath of relief and lowered my gaze, "Yeah… I don't think we'll ever be able to forget that day."

"Why would I want to forget?" Aki asked, making me look up at him in surprise, "That's the day I met you."

I felt myself blush. "Yeah, but… the _way_ we met."

"Are you ashamed?" Aki asked.

"No. I mean - no! Not of - agh!" I held my head in frustration, and Aki frowned with uncertainty. "I'm not ashamed of meeting you… like that…" I said pointedly, still trying to gather what I was trying to say into coherent words.

"Just of having slept together," Aki finished for me, leaning back with a forlorn look.

"No! I-" Sighing in aggravation, I buried my head in my hands. I tried to sort out exactly what it was I felt, but I wasn't entirely sure, myself. I took a moment then said carefully, "I know why we had to… and I don't regret that we did … but…" Aki looked sidelong at me. "I just… I feel bad," I wrapped my arms around my covered knees. "For you, having to go through that."

"But after everything you've done, you've more than made up for it."

That didn't help. "Don't make me out to be a hero, Aki-san," I threw the covers off and stood up, walking around to the foot of the bed. I felt distressed again, as I always did when remembering that day. "You didn't know me and I still just… helped myself to you!"

Aki gave me a look, "Don't say that. You were the best I had ever been given."

I brought my hands to my face and turned away with a groan, "Aki-saaaan."

"I'm serious." Aki sat up and moved closer to the foot of the bed. "You treated me with more care than any of them." He looked up imploringly as I looked back. "None of them were so kind and gentle as you."

"Aki, I had _sex_ with you! While you were in _handcuffs!"_

"You wanted to take them off. We just didn't have the keys, that wasn't your fault."

I opened my mouth but my objection wouldn't come forth. Not knowing what else to do, I frowned at the floor, clenching my hands into fists.

Aki stared at me a moment before bringing his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting upright. "When are you going to stop blaming yourself, Ueno-san?"

No answer.

"How long are you going to feel guilty? Huh?"

"You got beaten so badly… because of me."

"I was beaten because of _me,"_ Aki said. "I got _better_ because of you."

It didn't matter to me. He had scars that I felt sure would never heal and there was nothing I could do about it.

"All of them," I mumbled, "What they must've done to you."

"That had nothing to do with you."

"I don't ever want to be like them -"

"You're _not_."

"But I did exactly what they did -"

"Please, stop!"

I paused, mouth open, at the plea in his voice. His eyes looked painfully at mine, almost begging.

"I don't want to hear this anymore!"

I suddenly felt horrible in a whole different way. I was turning his pain into my own and not even considering the fact I was digging up all that unhappiness for him. I bit my lip with deep regret.

"You're not like them, you never were! You never _will_ be, do you understand? You did what you did for the same reason I did it. He _made_ us do it! We did it because we had to. And even though it wasn't right, wasn't normal, you _still _treated me with respect." He paused as if waiting for me to reply but I couldn't speak. "You did," he continued in his usual calm voice, "You didn't act like I was a cheap prostitute at your beck and call. You treated me like a _person_. You didn't bark orders at me or call me names. You didn't say _anything_ degrading about me. All you ever _did_ say were words of wanting to help… I remember that, you know. I will never forget… 'Will you be alright?'" His breath shuddered for a moment and, as I looked at him, his head sank slightly. "Do you think anyone else ever asked me that?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my heart break. I took a deep breath, letting it out carefully as I stepped forward. Gently, I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him, keeping it soft but purposeful. He seemed hesitant, possibly stunned, as though he was unsure of my meaning. I felt his lips part slightly - no doubt to question me - but I kissed him again and moved my hands toward the back of his neck, before letting my tongue carefully run along the tip of his. That did it. He opened his mouth farther and brought his tongue out to meet mine. I felt his hands at my sides and I moved one of mine down his back, holding him closer. Our kiss deepened, but it was calm - caring. His hands moved down and found the opening of my shirt but he stopped himself just as they slipped under. I sucked lightly at his lips before pulling back, and he opened his eyes; which already appeared hazy.

"Does this mean we can…?" he asked in a breathy whisper; his fingers twitched against my stomach hopefully. I nodded, catching the hint of a smile on him before he leaned up and kissed me hungrily.

I pulled back slightly before leaning into him again to signal there was no need to rush. He matched my pace and let his slender hands continue their journey over my skin. It sent a small shiver through me, even though my body felt very hot. I straightened up and he helped me remove my shirt. As I tossed it aside, his hands dove for my belt. It was difficult with his bandaged hand and his fingers slipped in the attempt more than once. His eager breathing ghosted over my abdominal muscles, causing them to twitch. Aki must've noticed because he leaned forward and kissed my stomach several times as he continued with his task. He lowered his head and leaned against me, his silver hair tickling me as he got the belt undone and struggled with the button of my pants.

I reached down and helped him, letting my hands move over his, then up his arms, over his shoulders and down his sides until I found the hem of his own shirt. He raised his arms for me and I lifted it over his head, leaving the right arm for last to carefully pull the sleeve over the bandages. Either it didn't hurt him much or he didn't care because he used more force than I did to free himself from it. Aki focused on my pants once again and tugged them until they reached my knees. His breath shuddered as he saw what waited for him and he looked up at me. I held him by his sides and raised him to his feet, stepping out of my own pants as I undid his. Like me, he was already quite hard. He kicked his pants away and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck and pressing us together.

I held him to me and shuddered again. I couldn't help it. Though I'd denied all of his attempts to do this before, I'd been wanting it just as badly as he had. Every time the memory of that day played over in my head, my body craved his. I wanted his smooth, pale skin under my hands. I wanted his tight heat wrapped around me, and I wanted to see that look on his face again as I moved inside him.

I felt myself throb with these thoughts and groaned anxiously into his shoulder. He began to move his hips, rubbing us together and I couldn't wait anymore. I coaxed him backward and lowered him down on the bed. He scooted higher toward the pillows, pulling me with him. I crawled over him and stopped, looking into his eyes. This time would be better than the last, I knew it.

I smiled at him and whispered, "I like it better with your hands freed."

"I like it better with your clothes off," he whispered back, returning my smile. I laughed a little and took a more stable position over him. He brought his knees up and I noticed his hands tightly fisted the blankets, and his jaw was clenched.

"Don't worry," I said, and slid my hand under the pillow I usually used. "It won't be so rough on you this time." Aki's eyes followed, wondering what I had, and I showed him the little bottle of lotion. He looked up at me a little surprised as I popped the cap open.

"I didn't know when," I explained. "But I wanted to be ready." His expression softened as though he felt touched, and he lowered his gaze to watch as I coated myself with the moist substance. His breath hitched and his own member twitched as I did and he placed his good hand at the small of my back, pulling me closer.

"I can prepare you, if you want -"

Aki quickly shook his head, "No," he said breathlessly, "Just enter me. Please."

And so I did. He continued to guide my hips to him as I pressed against his entrance. He held his breath, and I pushed inside. It still took effort, what with our size resistance, but it was still smoother than last time. His mouth gradually fell open the further I went, and as I filled him completely he loudly exhaled and let his head fall back on the pillow.

I had the hardest time keeping still for him to adjust. If I weren't so determined not to cause him pain I might not have been able to wait at all. But luckily, Aki was as desperate as I was and soon nodded for me to begin.

"I missed this," he breathed, so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I pulled out and answered, "Me too," before sliding in again. He let out a loud grunt, sooner than I expected, and I moved again. Another one, and his breathing began to shake as his gripped the blankets tightly. I groaned at the marvelous feeling of being confined inside him and increased my speed a little. His eyes closed and he tilted his head back, pushing himself down onto me. Reaching down, I brought his knees up higher and hooked his legs over my shoulders, letting my fingers trace the back of his thighs before running all along them. I began to move faster, watching his beautiful muscles tense and spasm underneath me. Aki's clouded eyes stared up at me; there was no smile but his face was one of pure enjoyment. I looked back at him adoringly, loving that I could put that expression there.

I felt bad for his own need going unattended and moved my hand to touch him. But after only a couple strokes, his whole body jerked. He let out a small yelp and arched his back off the bed. A shaky whimper escaped his throat and he tossed his head from one side to the other.

"Not yet," he panted. "… Not yet." And I understood. He would release too soon that way and he didn't want it to end yet. I couldn't agree more, so I moved my hand back to his leg. I wasn't quite sure how long I could hold out though. It felt so good to be this way with him again, and of our own choice! Not at the demands of some sick, anonymous creep who lured in strangers to sleep with his abused and enslaved boyfriend.

Aki moaned again and turned his head and arms to the left. I eased his right leg off my shoulder and carefully moved it to the other side of me so he could turn on his side. He writhed and grunted again as he turned with me still tight inside him. His eyes were clenched shut and his fingers twisted into the sheets. I slowed down but added a little more force to each thrust, which he seemed to appreciate. Without looking at me he raised a shaking arm, his bad arm, and reached up to me. I leaned down toward him and he wrapped it around my neck, trying to pull himself up and bending into an L-shape. Placing my right hand in front of him for balance, I reached my left around his torso and helped to hold him up. The angle was a little awkward but I shifted his hips higher into my lap and that seemed to work fine. He braced his good hand against the bed to hold his weight and brought his face close to mine.

I stilled for a moment as we each caught our breath. Aki gazed at me through half-lidded eyes; those marvelously mahogany-red eyes. They were beautiful.

"Aki-san," I breathed to him. He kissed me sweetly and gingerly licked at my lips. I obliged, letting him in. Against my fingers, I could feel his heart pounding through his ribs. I stroked his tongue with mine and brought my other hand up to caress his tight stomach, to which he tilted his head and sighed into my mouth. I kissed him back but didn't let it linger; he was gasping enough as it was. He ended it and kissed my jaw line before pressing the side of his face to mine. I understood and began to move inside him again. He lowered his face to where my neck met my shoulder and moaned against my skin. Sweat glistened on both our bodies and I had to reposition my hand to keep hold of him. I quickened my pace again and Aki was soon panting vocally, his good arm trembling in the effort to keep himself close to me. Shifting myself slightly, I leaned forward and eased him back down to the bed. Some locks of his hair were matted around his face, and I carefully brushed them away. He brought his bandaged arm down, briefly caressing my cheek, before lying back and rolling over onto his stomach.

I laid over him; this angle was much easier. With one hand against his slender hip and my forehead placed between his shoulder blades, I moved faster. I was panting hard, myself, now. The pleasure was overwhelming, and listening to his muffled sounds - I was getting very close. I leaned toward his ear.

"Inside again?" I whispered.

He nodded eagerly and I took hold of his waist, pulling him up on his hands and knees. He leaned most of his weight on his good arm, and I wrapped one of mine around him to keep him from falling. My right hand moved over his stomach and wrapped around his neglected erection. Aki cried out, tossing his head back and moving his bad arm to grip at the headboard. I stroked him hard in time with each thrust inside of him. He gasped almost desperately and his entire body spasmed in my grip. I groaned, feeling his walls clamp down around me and I came hard. His own intense orgasm quaked through him and we cried out together.

Aki's strength failed him and he collapsed underneath me. It was everything I could do not to come crashing down on top of him. I tried to land to the side but found out too late I'd landed on his bandaged arm. He moved to pull it free and I quickly leaned upward to help. My body felt like it weighed a ton, but before I could apologize, his arm snaked across my shoulders. And we stayed that way, breathless and exhausted. Aki's body trembled in a way that almost worried me. But when I looked at him, his face was absolutely euphoric. His eyes were closed and the hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I turned onto my side to see him better. Yes, he was definitely deep in the afterglow. Not like last time; or at least from what I remember. When we had reached this point before I had come back to my senses and realized I'd had sex with a chained stranger. And a _man _on top of that. Not that it bothered me anymore. I didn't think of him as just a man now, he was Aki. And while I hadn't seen his immediate reaction the last time, I was positive it hadn't been like this.

I reached out and lightly brushed his cheek. His good hand came up to touch it and he lazily turned his head to kiss my hand. I gently stroked his cheek with my thumb and he briefly opened his weary eyes to look at me. They soon closed again and a smile _did _cross his face.

"Thank you…" he whispered, full of sincerity. I sighed.

"I'm sorry I made us wait so long…but-"

"I know…" Aki nodded slowly. "I know why." He opened his eyes again and gazed appreciatively at me.

Seeing him like this, it warmed my heart. This is exactly what I had wanted.

When I left him that day, he looked so unhappy. I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't have left him there if I didn't think he'd have gotten in trouble for my sake. And while we were trying to heal his injuries…he kept putting on that "I'm fine" mask, but I knew he wasn't fine. I wanted him to get better, and more than anything, I wanted him to be happy for real. He deserved that, didn't he? After all the unhappiness, maybe even misery he had to endure for so long… yes, it was his turn to be happy. And right now - he was. I smiled knowing this. It made me happy too.

He must've seen this. He forced himself up enough to lean over me, and gave me the softest kiss I'd ever been given. I gladly gave it back to him. Meanwhile, he moved my hand over his heart and held it there. His heartbeat had settled a little but what still beating very strong. I wasn't quite sure specifically what he was trying to tell me, but I caressed the spot anyway, knowing whatever is was - it was good.

Settling back down again, he pulled his bandaged arm in close to him and nestled into his pillow. I felt a small shiver go through me and I made myself lean down to pull the blankets up over us. I made sure his back and shoulder were covered, with plenty of slack to spare, and he opened his eyes one more time to smile at me appreciatively. I returned it and he closed them again, sighing.

I made myself comfortable under the covers and let myself relax. I watched Aki for a while, his breathing returned to normal as he drifted into sleep. I was tired too but I wanted to see him just a little longer. Besides, he'd been awake longer than I had. I sighed, myself, thinking whatever tension lingered between us would be gone now that we had been together again by our own choice.

Aki's face was relaxed, but it still had that peaceful glow to it, like he was truly happy. And I believed it. As skeptical as I could get sometimes, I believed he really was. To go from where he had been to where he was now… his gratitude was always present. In the way he talked to me, the way he looked at me... How he often wanted me close to him. I felt grateful for that. Grateful that I was able to see into someone enough to know they were good, no matter what anyone else had told him. And grateful to have helped him feel better.

After all, he had sought me out, hadn't he? He wanted to get away from the terrible life he'd had and he came to me looking for an ally… Trusted me to be his friend…

I stared at him. That aura of peacefulness and trust he felt…he felt it with _me. _And that's when I knew: I wanted to stay by him. I wanted to keep him with me. Keep him safe and keep him happy.

I thought about it. Of course I would never _make _him stay anywhere. He would always be free to go when and where he wanted. But I wanted him with me… I tentatively reached out and used the back of my finger to stoke the knuckles exposed above his bandages. And I made him a silent promise: I would never betray that trust. That feeling of safety he seemed to have with me, I would make sure he always had it. I'd never let him feel lonely or unwanted ever again. I would do whatever it took.

My mind began to wander as different thoughts came to me… And no matter where our physical relationship goes, I will never cuff him. I will never film him. I would never force him. I would never remove his clothes without also removing mine. We would be equal. Not master or servant.

I raised my eyes to look at him again. _You're free now, Aki… You always will be… I promise you._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>^-^ *hearts*<strong>


End file.
